


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Spoiled

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of these series of stories is Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p>
<p>In this particular story, you just wanted to sneak a little snack before Daddy Mycroft came home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult female pretending to be a young girl. She is also a willing participant in Mr. Holmes' Daddy Kink fantasies.
> 
> No escorts were harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> This has been neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly my own.

Bounding in the front door, you throw your bag on the sofa and plop down next to it. Grabbing the remote, you desperately try to alleviate your boredom by finding something to watch on the telly. Of course, there's nothing on so you shut off the television, leap off of the sofa, and head into the kitchen to find something to nibble on before supper.

 

Daddy isn't home yet, so he won't even know you sneaked a snack. He's always worried you'll ruin your appetite if you have something just before dinner, but he won't be home for a couple of hours and you just can't wait that long. You start to rummage through the fridge, but find absolutely nothing tasty, so you close it and check the freezer for anything good to eat. Inside of it, you find an unopened container of mint chocolate ice cream beckoning you to devour it. Well, perhaps not _devour_ it, but a tiny bowl of it wouldn't be too bad, you think.

 

You take it out of the freezer and gently place it on the counter. You then scour the cupboards for a bowl, but none of them seem suitable for the amount of ice cream you want to eat. You decide to give up and dig in the silverware drawer for a spoon. You grab the carton from off the counter and sit down at the kitchen table. You gleefully tear the lid off the container and set it aside. You immediately dig your spoon into the ice-cold mint green confection and scoop enough to overflow it as your raise it to your open mouth. Your eyes shut momentarily as you close your lips around the spoon, letting the mint chocolate melt deliciously on your soft tongue. You slowly drag the spoon from your mouth and dip it into the carton again.

 

“What have I told you about spoiling your supper, Baby Girl?”

 

You leave the spoon sitting perpendicular in the carton and worriedly gaze up into Daddy's disappointed eyes.

 

“Daddy, you're home early. I thought you weren't going to be home for at least a couple of hours.” You question as you try deflecting Daddy's attention away from your misdeed.

 

“Don't change the subject, young lady. I'm not one of your silly school chums who would be easily fooled by your shenanigans. Tell me why you've spoiled your dinner. _Now_.”

 

In defeat, you whine pathetically, “I was _hungry_ , Daddy. And since I figured you wouldn't be home for hours, I didn't want to wait so long for supper. I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't think you'd find out.”

 

“So, that would have made it all right, then?”

 

“No, of course not, Daddy. I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with me.”

 

“Well, my dear. I am quite disappointed in your behaviour. Sneaking behind my back and purposefully disobeying me. I cannot let this clear lack of respect for my authority go unpunished.”

 

Daddy pulls out a chair and gracefully glides into it. “If you're going to act like an insolent child, then I'm going to punish you like one.” His large hands slap down pointedly onto his thighs. “Get over here right now and lie across my lap.”

 

“Daddy! I'm not a child anymore.” You argue, flabbergasted by his gesture.

 

“Are you sure? You're certainly acting like one. Don't make me repeat myself. Get. Over. Here. Now.”

 

You hang your head in shame and push the chair backwards with your feet, the legs scratching loudly against the wooden floorboards.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” You demure as you stand up and step away from it. You amble over to him quietly and stop just in front of his lap. His eyes bore into yours as he pats his thighs once again.

 

You acquiesce to his order and lie face down on his lap, your arms and legs dangling on either side of them. You gasp sharply when you feel his fingers slightly graze your thighs as he lifts up your skirt and exposes your white cotton pant-covered bum.

 

You nervously scrunch your eyelids closed, waiting for the first slap, which you seem to silently beckon with your mind as Daddy's palm cracks against your bottom. You yelp helplessly as he continues to lay smack after smack upon your increasingly sore bum.

 

“Daddy, please!” you beg. “I won't disobey you again! I promise!”

 

“How can you possibly promise such a thing to me? They're just words. How are you going to prove to me that you won't defy me once again?” Daddy barks as he lands another smack onto your arse.

 

“Daddy, I'll do anything to prove it to you. Please let me prove it to you.” you wail.

 

Daddy sits in silent contemplation as his fingers slowly graze up and down your hip. After about a minute, he then pats your hip with his palm and tells you to stand up.

 

“Right, then. You want to prove it to me? Bring that carton of ice cream over and take a seat right here,” he orders as he points the edge of the table.

 

You stare at him in utter confusion, but you do as you are bidden. So you quickly grab the container, head back towards him and hop up onto the table.

 

“Very good, Baby Girl. All right, then. Eat.”

 

“Eat?”

 

“Yes, my dear. If you're as hungry as you claim to be, eat the entire container right now.”

 

Your eyes widen as you look down at the barely touched, almost 2 litres of ice cream still contained within the carton. “Daddy?” you ask confusedly.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“I. Umm. That's _a lot_ of ice cream. I don't know if I'm that hungry. I only wanted a little treat before supper.”

 

“Well, darling. You asked me what you could do to make this right. This is what I want. You're so bloody hungry, are you not? Have at it, my dear.”

 

“ _Daddy_.” you whinge pathetically.

 

“Eat it. _Now_.”

 

“Yes, sir.” you mutter quietly. Your fingers gingerly wrap around the handle and dug a small scoop out of the already melting substance. You lift the spoon up to your lips and slide it into your mouth, letting minty flavour wash over your sensitive tongue and down your throat. You slowly drag the spoon out of your mouth and dip it back into the container for another spoonful.

 

“See, darling? That wasn't so difficult, was it? Please pray continue. You have quite a bit more to go, hmmm?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” you sigh in defeat.

 

You scoop spoonful after spoonful into your mouth, Daddy eying you with hawk-like precision. You hadn't even realized that you had consumed about half of the container until you felt a slight rumble in your belly reminding you of what you had done.

 

“Daddy, please. I'm so full. Please let me stop. I'm so sorry. I think I'm going to be sick.”

 

“But I thought you were _starving_. Tut tut.” he scolds as he taps his finger on the container and peeks inside of it. “Darling, you're already half way done. Here. Let me help.” Daddy smiles as he took the spoon from your hand and shovels some more ice cream out of the box.

 

“Open wide.” he beams sweetly.

 

You reluctantly drop your bottom lip open, allowing Daddy to slide the spoon across it and then pressing your lips together to accept his sugary offering.

 

He feeds you scoop after scoop with what could only be described as orgasmic glee. His eyes remain focused onto yours as you take each spoonful, his pupils dilating ever so slightly with each subsequent scoop into your mouth.

 

You sigh in relief as the sound of the spoon scratching at the bottom of the container means that this is finally over.

 

Daddy's eyes are almost black as he lift the last scoop to your lips. “Last one. Ready, sweetheart?”

 

You lick your lips softly and stutter haltingly, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

He smiles genuinely as he slide the spoon between your waiting lips; biting his own, leering lustfully as you clamp your mouth shut around the spoon to swallow the last remaining bit. He pulls the spoon out of your mouth, carelessly dropping it into the empty container and setting it on the counter.

 

“You're such a good girl for Daddy. Did you enjoy your ice cream?”

 

“Yeah,” you admit embarrassingly. “But Daddy, I feel so full and my tummy hurts.”

 

“Oh, honey. Why don't you lie back and allow me to help you feel better?”

 

“All right, Daddy.”

 

You slowly lower yourself backwards onto the cold surface, looking up expectantly at Daddy as he stands above you at the front of the table. He places his hands on your knees, spreading your legs open and nestles himself between them. You can feel his hard erection pressing against your knickers as he bends down and begins to loosen your tie and unbutton your white blouse.

 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” you question concernedly.

 

“I'm trying to help you feel better. Don't you want that, sweetheart?” he coos.

 

“Yes, Daddy. Of course, I do.”

 

“Well, then. May I continue?”

 

You nod your head in acquiescence.

 

“Thank you.” he grins as his long, dexterous fingers continue their decent down your shirt, nimble fingers unfastening each button until it is completely undone.

 

He then carefully presses his palm onto your bloated stomach, gently massaging it. You sigh breathlessly as he rocks his hips against your pelvis, his stiff erection rubbing obscenely against your increasingly dampening pants.

 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, Daddy.” you moan softly. “So much better. Thank you.”

 

Daddy then bends down and lays a gentle kiss onto your swollen belly. He saucily pokes his tongue into your belly button, drawing orgasmic sighs to emanate from your throat.

 

“Like that, honey?” he drawls as he peeks up through his eyelashes into your eyes.

 

You bit your lip suggestively as you giggle lustily, “Yeah, Daddy.”

 

“You want more, my dear girl?”

 

“Uh huh.” you nod.

 

Daddy then step backwards and slips his hands underneath your skirt. His thumbs dip in the waistband of your soaked knickers and swiftly pull them down your legs. He then brings the chair closer to the table and sits down onto it once again. His fingers grip the hem of your skirt and lift it upwards and across your stomach, exposing your dripping slit to him. You squirm slightly as he runs his index finger along your neatly trimmed pubic hair and between your delicate, soft folds.

 

“Daddy?” you sigh. “What are you doing?”

 

“Darling, I'm trying to make you feel better.” he purrs as he leans forward and slowly begins to lave his tongue along your sensitive clit.

 

“Daddy!” You cry as you feel his tongue circle your clit precisely, bucking your hips toward him in order to gain further friction.

 

You distinctly hear the sound of a zipper being dragged down and then the wet slick sound of skin slapping against skin as he continues licking and sucking on your throbbing clit. You thrust your hips upwards hoping to encourage him to increase his pace, which he responded to by sliding his tongue down between your folds and flicking it gently along your tight, juicy hole.

 

“Daddy, please,” you beg as you rock your hips wantonly toward his face.

 

His eyes only glare up into mine cheekily as he pokes his fat tongue inside of you, fucking you with it thoroughly.

 

“Daddy. Oh my... I think I'm going to..” you groan loudly as you feel your orgasm building up inside of your entire being.

 

You could see his shoulder bouncing up and down faster and faster as the sound of skin slapping against skin increase in volume. You couldn't help but be aroused by the fact that Daddy is enjoying this as much as you are enjoying it. You only wish you could see him doing it.

 

The very thought brings you over the edge as you come hard all over Daddy's perfect tongue. Your body convulses briefly as you allow your orgasm wash over you in huge waves of ecstasy.

 

As if Daddy could read your mind, he stands up out of the chair, giving you full view of him pumping his fist along his big, thick cock. You stare in wonderment as you watch him fuck himself faster and harder until he groans your name and shoots his come all over your spread thighs.

 

He falls backwards into the chair; breathing heavily, a mischievous grin spreading devilishly across his handsome face. He then flicks his eyes up into yours and smirks, “Now, I believe we are even.”

 

“ _Even_ , daddy? What do you mean?” you wonder in confusion.

 

“Well, honey. I believe we have both spoiled our dinner by savoring a taste a something sweet beforehand, don't you agree?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I think so.” you blush, giggling girlishly at his sauciness.

 

“Well, my dear. We've made a quite a mess. Let's get you washed up before dinner. I'll tidy up the kitchen while you run yourself a bath. I'll join you momentarily and don't you dare start without me, all right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” you beam as you hop off the table and skip toward the bathroom.

 

_Perhaps you should disobey Daddy a lot more often._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't initially planned on writing a feedism story when I originally started writing this story. I was a bit surprised that's where it ended up heading towards as the story progressed. I hope it's all right as it's not a kink I have ever written for before now. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't publish anything in so long. Even this story was sitting in my hard drive for the longest time and had to be retooled into a Baby Girl story for publication. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who might be wondering, I had started writing a sequel to the A Night at the Opera story. I just have to finish it. I hopefully will someday. I'm sorry to keep anyone waiting for it. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments. They mean everything to me. You're all so wonderful! :D <3<3<3


End file.
